The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine to be known as the Emperatriz and more particularly to a grapevine which is generally similar to the Emperor (unpatented) grapevine but from which it is distinguished in several significant respects subsequently described.
The well-known Emperor grapevine has long been known as one of the best late bearing grapevines. Its fruit has desired color and stores and ships well when refrigerated. These and other characteristics have insured the Emperor grapevine an important place in the late marketing of grapes.
A substantial part of the applicant's professional life has been devoted to the creation of new and distinct varieties of grapevines. The present variety resulted from such efforts. The applicant has regularly selected grapevines having desired characteristics and cross-pollinated the selected grapevines to produce progeny of improved characteristics. For example, in the creation of the instant variety of grapevine, an object of the present invention was to perpetuate the desirable characteristics of the Emperor grapevine and the Thompson seedless (unpatented) grapevine.
Another object was to provide a grapevine having the late ripening, good color, excellent flavor, excellent storage and shipping characteristics of the Emperor grapevine and the seedless characteristics of the Thompson seedless grapevine. Further, it is the usual practice to apply gibberellic acid to grapevines intended to produce fresh grapes in order to improve the size and quality of the berries. It has long been known that the application of gibberellic acid to Emperor grapevines has slight effect but application thereof to Thompson seedless grapevines has a very marked ability to increase the size and quality of the berries. Another object was, therefore, to produce a new variety of grapevine which has the desirable characteristics of the Emperor grapevine and at the same time is susceptible to gibberellic acid to improve the size and quality of the berries.